World War III
''version 0.4.2 '' In the year 2047, a battle had sparked between Russia and China after learning that a majority of the supplies given from China to North Korea were stolen from Russia. Russia broke off its alliance with China following a declaration of war on China, which resulted in North Korea breaking off its alliance with Russia in order to keep its nuclear suppliers. The battle had gone on for 8 months before the United Nations agreed that America should intervene to help Russia. The American-Russian alliance was called 'Moshchnyy,' translating to "Powerful United." The Chinese-Korean alliance was called 'Sanghyang Dongmaeng,' translating to "An Upward Alliance." North Korea and China believed themselves to be more superior to Russia and America, with their military power combined. The United States enlisted in South Korea's help by setting up American bases equipped with SAM missiles and a small fleet of ground troops making South Korea part of the Moshchnyy. Russia had setup its bases around the border of Mongolia and Kazakhstan with the promise not to bring any warfare inside the countries, along with the captured territory of Xinjiang, China. With China and North Korea sharing a border next to Inner Mongolia, Russia could not push through, and later on had the battle inside Mongolia. After the Chinese military took the towns Tamsagbulag and Khalkhgol, Mongolia had turned on Russia joining the Sanghyang Dongmaeng after breaking its promise of not bringing war into the country. Russia lost the majority of its bases in Mongolia while retreating, causing Russia to lose 1/3 of its military strength. Kazakhstan had by then warned Russia to take its military and leave as it will not allow Russian occupation in its country after losing Mongolia, making them an enemy. Russia had lost all hope with its last bases close to the enemy being inside China and constantly under attack. The United States had traveled from South Korea to Yantai, China. With this surprise attack The United States was able to take Shandong, Jiangsu, and Zhejiang. With the capture of this land, America was able to establish a strong air space in the area and was prepared to help the bases established by Russia on the other side of China. North Korea had attempted a numerous amount of times to help China to take back the land taken by the U.S. but was unsuccessful allowing fear to rise in North Korea that China will soon surrender to the Moshchnyy side, leaving Mongolia and North Korea as the only opposing countries. Japan had entered the war in an unexpected way, with a plan the government created known as the 'Sanman to Hirogari,' meaning to distract and spread out. Japan had sent four large ships, two filled with high-end explosives to crash into Wonsan, North Korea and two heading to Pukchong and Kimchaek, filled with ground troops and tanks to take over the land. This was their way to express that they were joining the Moshchnyy. North Korea devised a plan to distract America, South Korea, and Japan by launching nuclear warheads towards Honolulu, Nashville, Seattle, Los Angeles, and San Antonio in order to take the attention of Japan and South Korea away from North Korea, with America still at war. South Korea and Japan attempted to stop the missiles within seconds after launch. From ground forces, South Korea and Japan attempted and successfully destroyed the missiles heading to Los Angeles and Nashville as well as damaging two others, which were believed to that they would fall into the Pacific Ocean minutes before entering U.S. air space. There was still one missile intact heading to Honolulu. The United States Air Force and Navy that was near Hawaii attempted to take down the missile but failed in doing so, resulting in a hole where much of Hawaii once resided, with only two thousand Hawaiians surviving. South Korea and America had both invaded North Korea post-launch, but with high casualties to both parties. Japan had realized they had miscalculated where the two damaged missiles would land. One stray missile was damaged and had been knocked off its coordinates, but was still heading the same direction. As the missile approached, it had entered Mexico and landed in Monterrey. The city and surrounding areas were completely destroyed killing 2.4 million people. The other missile heading to Seattle had a similar fate, landing 120 miles from its intended target in Victoria, Canada. After this endeavor, the majority of North Korea was taken by the Moshchnyy. North Korea had withdrawn from the fight, surrendering all military assets. With North Korea now defeated, Russia, America, South Korea, and Japan used their combined military powers and took over half of China from multiple directions. Mongolia had sent in it's troops to help China but with the Moshchnyy occupying all borders, this was not successful. In the year 2051 the war ended as China surrendered to the Moshchnyy, Mongolia following. A treaty was drawn up by the United Nations and had stated multiple conditions were to be met. The conditions were as followed: North Korea was to pay a fine of $1.5 billion dollars and all its associated land must be given to United States of America to accommodate for the fallen 50th state. Any land captured by the Sanghyang Dongmaeng was to be returned to the respective country. Any land captured by the Moshchnyy was to be returned to the respective country. Any Sanghyang Dongmaeng countries and supporters were to surrender all military assets. Multiple economic sanctions were to be placed on China and Mongolia. The leaders of China, Mongolia, and North Korea were to address their actions and apologize to the world for their actions on international television. And if military activity of any kind, including trading of military type goods, involving Sanghyang Dongmaeng associated countries happened it would be seen as an act of treason. This treaty was referred to as the Aftermath Supervisional Act, or "ASA." Category:Lore Category:History Category:History/Events